The Hammer and the (Baggins)Shield
by AveJa
Summary: (RogueFanKC) Kladivo Thora Odinsona přistálo ve Středozemi a vybralo si nového nositele: lupiče Bilba Pytlíka! Ne, trpaslíci nežárlí. Oni jenom...trucují. A Thorin Pavéza dělá, co může, aby sám sebe přesvědčil, že Bilbo máchající mocným kladivem bohů, není ani trochu atraktivní.


_Název: The Hammer and the (Baggin)Shield_

_Překlad: Nevím. Doslovný překlad je 'Kladivo a (Pytlík)Štít', což je kravina. Pro neznalce, Bagginshield je zkratka pro pár Thorin-Bilbo, protože v originále je Thorin Pavéza Thorin Oakshield = dubový štít. Ale překlad je Pavéza, takže nevím, jak do češtiny přeložit název příběhu. _

_Autor: RogueFanKC_

_Fandom: Hobit, Thor  
><em>

_Zdroj: Fanfiction net _

_Varování: žádné mě nenapadá, snad jen že Dwalin se snaží být sprostý_

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitola jedna – To není fér!<strong>

„Ještě se Dwalin pokouší zvednout tu prokletou věc?" povzdechne si Balin, zatímco si mne kořen nosu. I přesto, jak obdivuje tvrdohlavost a odhodlání trpaslíků a neústupnou vůli svého bratra, tohle je rozhodně chvíle, kdy by si Balin přál, aby to Dwalin jednoduše vzdal.

„Ano." odpoví Nori lenivě, projednou rozhodnutý být naprosto upřímný. Stejně, je to docela zábava pozorovat obrovského trpaslíka, jak se potí a nadává jako bouřka s tváři rudou jako jablko a škube bez úspěchu za dřevěnou rukojeť.

Balin si povzdechne, než se zamračí na Gandalfa, který pozoruje Thorina, Dwalina a Doriho, jak se všichni snaží co nejvíc, aby zvedli onu znamenitou zbraň z centra hlubokého a zčernalého kráteru.

„Nemohl jste lhát, když se princové zeptali, jestli je to kladivo vyjímečné?"

Gandalf mu odpoví s lehkostí, zatímco vyfukuje obláček dýmu, který se zformuje do plazícího se hada.

„A mohli byste vy a zbytek společnosti prostě pokračovat v cestě do Ereboru bez toho, abyste šli prozkoumávat onen výbuch?"

Balin ke své vlastní zlosti musí přiznat, že čaroděj má pravdu.

Do háje s ním.

S tímhle přístupem nebude nic na cestě za znovuzískáním Ereboru přímočaré a jednoduché.

Jako by nestačilo, že je očividně na Thorinovu hlavu vypsaná velice lákavá odměna, aspoň podle množství skřetů a nespočet nepřátel, kteří je na každém rohu sledují a jsou ji v patách.

Nestačilo ani, že byli minulou noc skoro sežráni troly, svázání bez okolků do pytlů a skoro stáhnutí z kůže a opečení na ohništěm.

A ani není dost, že jsou pouze společnost čtrnácti bez pomoci nebo spojenci poblíž, na sebevražedné misi za znovuzískáním starého trpasličího království od draka, který zničil a zdecimoval Dol a Erebor za jeden jediný den.

Ne, ještě musí dojít k výbuchu kvůli hvězdě, která poslední noc spadla z nebes.

Míň, než padesát metrů od jejich tábořiště.

A takovou silou a tak hlasitě, že to probudilo i Bombura (který onoho času prospal i kamennou lavinu).

Za svítání se Thorin a jeho společnost rozhodli věc prozkoumat, zvědaví na spadlou hvězdu a představte si jejich šok, když ve středu do kulata tvarované a zčernalé díry, hluboké dost na to, aby byl okraj nad Dwalinovou hlavou a široké dost na to, aby z ní byla velká nádrž, bylo jedno kladivo.

Připusťme, že kladivo je to znamenité a nádherné, probouzející nejvnitřenější touhu po vlastnění v každém trpaslíkovi, který na zbraň pohlédne. Obdélníková hlava kladiva je z tmavého, leštěného kovu, zdobená vyrytými vzorci cizího jazyka, který dokonce ani Ori nikdy předtím v žádné knize neviděl. Rukojeť je silná, odborně omotaná pošitými koženými řemínky a má dokonce i koženou smyčku na konci pro držení na zápěstí.

A stejně nejvíc zarážející je, že není jediného opáleného místa na kůži ani odděrky na hranaté kovové hlavici a to i přes to, že kladivo spadlo z nebes a bylo v epicentru obrovského výbuchu.

Když se Kili a Fili zeptali, řekl jim Gandalf, že z kladiva cítí mocnou auru magie a energie, a že spadlo ze samotné hvězdy.

Thorin, i když už měl elfí čepel Orcrist, byl absolutně okouzlen zbraní, která spadla z nebe a prohlásil, že musí jít o kladivo samotného Aulë, jasný to důkaz, že bohové požehnali společnosti, aby uspěli v získání svého domova.

Gandalf se pak nechal slyšet, že tak jako se spoustou magických předmětů, může být kladivo ovládnuto jen osobou vybranou, která si ho zaslouží.

Vzato zpětně mělo Balinovi dojít, proč se Gandalf usmíval, když to říkal.

Protože to bylo to samé, jako říct 'každý trpaslík, který to kladivo nezvedne by měl být vysmíván, protože není pravý trpaslík a nemá žádné koule'.

Což je důvod, proč se poslední dvě hodiny Thorin a společnost snaží zvednout, pohnout, nést nebo posunout kladivo tolika způsoby, že všichni skončili s bolavými prsty, ztuhlými svaly, pohnutými zády a se spoustou, spoutou nadávání.

A navzdory veškeré jejich snaze, záhadné kladivo se nepohlo ani o zlomek palce, přilepené k zemi a těžké jako samotná Osamělá hora dohromady.

Někteří, jako Balin, Bombur a Óin se jednoduše rozhodli akceptovat po několika pokusech fakt, že s nimi kladivo spolupracovat nebude a byli ochotní se pohnout dál.

Ostatní, jako Kili a Fili pokračovali ve svém snažení, dokud sami sebe úplně nevyčerpali a nezkolabovali na zem, kde potřebovali několik minut, aby přestali zmateně nadávat a popadli dech. Jejich touha být tím vyvoleným, který ponese zbraň Valar, byla příliš silná, aby byli ochotní přiznat možnost porážky.

Bofur škubnul braní tak silně, že si natáhl sval.

Glóin ztratil nervy a kopnul nohou do hlavy kladiva. Óin naštěstí řekl, že Glóin může jet na poníkovi i navzdor svému zlomenému palci.

A stejně to vypadá, že všem těm pokusům nebude konec.

Balin se začíná divit, jestli jim Mahal vůbec prokázal laskavost, když svoje stvoření vytvořil stejně tvrdohlavá, jako kámen, ze kterého se zrodila.

„Možná bysme to všichni měli zkusit ještě jednou." navrhne Bombur, zatímco Dwalin, Glóin, Fili a Kili všichni zaráz zkouší zvednout kladivo. Bifur se na svého bratra podívá unaveným a podražděným pohledem, když řekne v Iglishmeku:

„_My všichni jsme to zkoušeli. Hodně, hodně krát. Nikdo z nás nedokáže tu podivnou zbraň zvednout. Není určena pro nás. A my plítváme časem, když tady jen tak posedáváme. Nevíme, jak daleko za námi jsou skřeti."_

„No..." začne Ori a potom zaváhá, když se na něj obrátí pozornost všech (dokonce i Thorina), ale donutí se pokračovat. „Všichni ne. Mistr Pytlík ještě nezkoušel zvednout kladivo."

Hlavy všech se otočí směrem k Bilbovi, který je naprosto ochromen tím, že je v centru pozornosti.

Jak se dalo očekávat, hned několik trpaslíků se svými výrazy a skoro odsuzujícími poznámkami vysměje Orimu nápadu. Bofur se na Bilba podívá s mírným nehodnotícím pohledem, ale jeden může snadno poznat, že ani on tomuto moc nevěří. V pozadí se rozesměje Dwalin.

„To si musíš dělat srandu!"

Ale je to Thorinova poznámka, která Bilba zabolí nejvíc, když s nesouhlasem řekne:

„Ne. Hobit by si ještě mohl ublížit."

Bilbo se zamračí. Copak včera dostatečně neprokázal, že není přítěží, když rozptyloval troly?

Funící a rozpálený zlostí vyrazí Bilbo ke kráteru.

Zděšeně, i když nemá absolutní tušení, proč se takhle chová, vyrazí Thorin Bilbovi v patách, přísný a rozkazující.

„Pulčíku, nech toho a ušetři se ostudy."

„Ty... ty..."

Vzteklý a s rudým obličejem není Bilbo schopný ani dokončit větu, když ukročí a obejde si Thorina. Bilbo dupe směrem ke kladivu, trochu škobrtne o rozeklaný okraj tvořícího kráter, než sešplhá dolů a namíří si to přímo k tajemnému kladivu ve středu. Thorin v pozadí rozčíleně prská.

„Trdohlavý pulčík! Ne, že budeš utápět společnost v lítostivosti nad svou blížící se chybou!"

„Skvělá práce, Thorine."

„Jenom jsem se ho snažil ušetřit." štěkne Thorin na Balina za jeho prohlášení a kamennou tvář.

Kili a Fili vypadají trochu váhavě, když se k nim Bilbo přiblíží. Glóin je mrzutý a ani se neobtěžuje vzhlédnout z míst, kde sedí a masíruje si namožené prsty. Ovšem je to Dwalin, kdo je nejnemilosrdnější a s posměšnou úklonou pokyne Bilbovi rukou ke kladivu.

„Je do toho, Lupiči." ušklíbí se trpaslík. „Už se potřebuju pořádně zasmát."

Bilbo se kousne do jazyka a klekne si ke kladivu, zatímco chytne rukojeť a očekává neúspěch a neschopnost pohnout kladivem jako ostatní členové společnosti. Přesto, malá Bilbova část má pomstychtivou myšlenku, že by si trpaslíci zasloužili, kdyby-

Náhlá kinetická energie vzala Bilba jako naprosté překvapení, když hobit zvedl kladivo ze země a nad svou hlavu, onen pohyb skoro Bilba zbavil rovnováhy. Klopýtne a trochu vyjekne a zapotácí se, když se pokouší znovu nabrat rovnováhu. Na pár okamžiků není Bilbo schopný popadnout dech a jen mrká a tupě zírá na Aulëho kladivo ležící v jeho dlaních, které lehce vibruje a posílá skrz jeho tělo lechtivý pocit moci.

„Co?" zalapají Nori a Dori po dechu.

„CO?!" zařve Glóin, jako by ho podvedli.

Oba, Kili i Fili, ze svých hrdel dostanou jen tiché nevěřícné vykvíknutí, podobné zvuku myši, na kterou někdo šlápl.

Dwalinova tvář získává zářivý odstín rudé, oči se mu podlívají krví a vykulují se.

„Samozřejmě..." povzdechne si Balin a promne si oči.

Všichni ostatní trpaslíci společenstva jen v naprostém šoku stojí a zírají s pusou dokořán.

Bilbo se pouze poněkud ztuhlým způsobem obrátí čelem na společnost.

Gandalf jen vesele odfukuje kouř ze své dýmky.

Trvá to vlastně celých deset vteřin ohromeného ticha, než začne Dwain protestovat.

„Nemožné!" zakřičí Dwalin, zatímco rázuje směrem k Bilbovi, než mu drze vytrhne kladivo z ruky. „Není tu – urk!"

V okamžiku, když zbraň opustí Bilbovi prsty, namíří si to kladivo okamžitě k zemi. S Dwalinovými prsty stále omotanými kolem rukojeti.

Následkem toho je kapitán stráží násilně strhnut dolů, čímž pádem narazí obličejem napřed do země, paži momentálně vykloubenou díky náhlému vlivu váhy kladiva.

Všichni trpaslíci se okamžitě seběhnou kolem, aby Dwalinovi pomohli, zatímco Bilbo s třesoucíma se rukama opatrně a jemně chytne držadlo kladivo, než ho s péčí zvedne.

„Mně- mně příjde lehké jako pírko." řekne zmatený Bilbo s upřímností.

Dwalin si začne mumlat neinteligentní (a nezveřejnitelná) sprostá slova, když mu Óin nahazuje ruku zpátky na její místo. Stejně tak velký počet ostatních trpaslíků kolem Bilba začne mručet něco o nespravedlnosti celé situace, cítí se totiž podvedeni. Přesto se někteří, jako Ori a Bofur usmívají a pokynutím hlavy gratulují svému kamarádovi a jsou za hobita doopravdy šťastní.

Thorin čekal bolení hlavy.

Thorin čekal pocity šoku, potupy a rozhořčení, nadávání na kladivo Mahal, že si vybralo někoho, kdo vypadá jako hokynář, aby byl poctěn tím, že ho může nosit.

Thorin čekal (Aulë odpusť) takovou závrať, že na místě omdlí.

Co Thorin neočekával, je náhlý pocit horkosti ve tváři a v hrudi, když se rychle snažil zahnat poznatek, že Bilbo třímající mocné kladivo a smějící se v záři poledního slunce je popravdě docela atraktivní...

- - o - -

První věc, kterou si Bilbo a ostatní trpaslíci uvědomili, bylo, že Bilbo nesoucí kladivo přidělané k pásku, nemůže jet na poníkovi stejně jako ostatní ze společnosti. Jak to tak vypadá, i když je pro hobita kladivo lehoučké jako pírko, nepřenositelnost kladiva je přetrvávající. Myrtha zařvala bolestí a doopravdy padla na bok, když se Bilbo pokusil nasednout.

Díky tomu musel Bilbo jít po boku společnosti, která na rozdíl od něj jela na poníkách, zatímco Thorin rozčíleně mumlal, že se Bilbo nemá loudat a zdržovat celou skupinu. Dle hobita bylo vše v nejlepším pořádku, protože si chůzi pěšky užíval, zatímco sledoval krajinu a vychutnával si pocit hlíny mezi prsty.

Ze začátku byl Thorin ochotný akceptovat fakt, že je Bilbo tím, kdo byl vyvolen, aby nesl kladivo.

Dokud Bilbo nepoužil kladivo, aby praštil do stromu, který jim blokoval cestu a nerozštípnul ho v podstatě na půl, čímž umožnil poníkům, aby nerušeně prošli skrz. Úžasný na tom byl onen fakt, že kmen padlého stromu byl obrovský, skoro tak vysoký jako samotný Gandalf a dokonce i trpaslíkům by zabralo celé dny, než by se prosekali skrz.

Bilbovo rozmáchnutí (na Gandalfův nápad) s lehkostí rozdrtilo kmen na třísky na podpal a Bilbo přitom ani nevypadal, že by vynaložil nějakou energii nebo byl unavený. Popravdě vypadal natolik šokovaný z toho, že tak snadno zredukoval jedním máchnutím obrovskou kládu na třísky, že naprosto směšně padl na zad z překvapení a přistál po úderu na zadku.

To moc nepomohlo rozmrzelosti, která doutnala v několika trpaslících (obzvláště v Thorinovi).

A naneštěstí, jak cesta pokračovala do pozdního odpoledne, přihnaly se bouřkové mraky a spustily další přívalové deště.

„Gandalfe, prosím, nemůžete něco udělat s tím deštěm?" fňuká Bombur, zatímco mu déšť bubnuje proti hlavě tak silně, že mu voda proudem teče po tvářích. Vlastně celá skupina trpaslíků jede na ponících skrz ještě horší kolo počasí, než jaké byla první bouřka a to mezi nimi zepředu dozadu posílá série mumlání, vrčení a stěžování, které už začínají Thorina vážně vytáčet.

Ori, který jede poblíž Bilba, si nemůže pomoct, než zmateně pípnout.

„Mistře Pytlíku, proč nejste... nejste... nejste mokrý?!"

Ta poslední část věty je hrknuta v šoku, takže se všichni obrátí, aby se podívali, jestli to, co Ori říká, je pravda. Skoro nejsou schopni uvěřit tomu, co vidí: Bilbo, navzdory tomu, že jde pěšky a prochází kalužemi, na svém oblečení nemá jedinou kapku vody, tkaniny i jeho vlasy jsou suché jako podzimní listí. Gandalf nejdřív nakloní svůj kloubouk na stranu, aby z jeho krempy slil nashromážděnou vodu, než se rozhodne odhadnout vysvětlení.

„Kouzelné kladivo Eru, určitě. Vypadá to, že ta zbraň není jen mocná, ale že i chrání svého majitele."

„Bylo by milé, kdyby taky ochránila i zbytek nás." plácne Fili nespokojeně, zatímco se celý třese a z nosu mu teče.

„Počkej. Nech mě něco zkusit, Fili..." řekne Bilbo, než zašeptá kladivu svou prosbu, jako by to byla myslící bytost (vlastně tu kovovou kostku i jemně pohladil), načež ho zvedne nad svou hlavu.

Jak se ukázalo, Bilbo může rozšířit ochranu kladiva před slívákem na celou skupinu, neviditelný štít nad nimi milosrdně proměnil bičující provazce vody v příjemný oblak páry a horkého vzduchu. Během minut jsou všichni trpaslíci konejšivě v suchu a teple uvnitř magické bubliny. Po tomto už celá skupina nemá absolutně žádný problém s cestováním ve špatném počasí a všichni ve skupině jsou vděční a chválí Bilba za jeho oddanost a pozornost nové zbraně bohů.

„TO NENÍ FÉR!" zavyje Dwalin do vzduchu.

No, většina z nich.

Bilbo jen rudne a snaží se zmenšit svůj podíl připomínáním:

„Oh, to vážně není třeba. Kladivo mi popravdě naslouchá, jako kdyby... jako kdyby bylo živé. Takže vážně, měli byste děkovat jemu, že pomohlo. Já jsem se jenom zeptal, jestli by nám nepomohlo."

Nutno říct, že Thorin je neuvěřitelně rozčílený, což pokračuje skrze celý den a vlastně to prosakuje až do času večeře později toho večera, kdy sedí na kládě a sleduje společnost, jak rozbíjí tábor. Přemýšlí a přemýšlí pořád dokola nad tím, že by podle všech práv právě on, jakožto vůdce výpravy za získání Ereboru, měl být nositelem kladiva.

Balin vycítí Thorinovu rozbouřenou náladu a s klidem se usadí vedle svého krále. Rádce se pokusí zklidnit svého vůdce diplomatickým prohlášením.

„Věci se nikdy nedějí bez důvodu, Thorine. Nemůžeš zpochybňovat vůli Aulëho a jeho výběr toho, kdo obdrží jeho pomoc a sílu a Bilbo je stejně dobrý, jako kterýkoliv trpaslík, loajální a se srdcem rozhodnutým nám pomoci a je štěstí, že je tak mocný předmět na naší straně a ne na straně našich nepřátel. Nepochybuji, že mu kladivo Mahal bude sloužit dobře."

Thorin jen zavrčí, než se najednou uvolní veškerá nespravedlivost, která mu hnisá v rozpálené krvi.

„Samozřejmě, že to zatracené kladivo bude pulčíkovi sloužit dobře! Lupič je nejslabší člen společnosti, který opravdu potřebuje vyjímečné požehnání přímo od samotných bohů! Je to jeho jediná šance, jak nebýt považován za přítěž."

„Thorine..." snaží se ho Balin zklidnit, ale je to marné, protože trpaslík pokračuje ve svém nadávání a s každou další urážkou se cítí líp a líp.

„Je to k vzteku pomyslet, že tak nádherná a mocná zbraň si vybere někoho tak slabého, kdo nikdy nevylezl ven ze svého mírumilovného malého Kraje! Asi by jeden zašel moc daleko, kdyby chtěl po Mahal, aby ho dali válečníkovi, kterému aspoň k něčemu bude. Ale ne, takový dar a je vyplýtván na něj! Vyplýtván, říkám!"

Několik trpaslíků, kteří postávají okolo se začne tvářit velice nepříjemně, ale Thorin si toho nevšímá, ani Balinova o malinko naléhavějšího hlasu.

„Thorine..."

„Vždyť kdyby to kladivo přišlo k některému z členů společnosti, tak bychom ho s vděčností použili, abychom přinesli čest a slávu všem trpaslíkům a ukázali bychom našemu stvořiteli, že jsem hodnotná rasa! Místo toho přišlo změkčilému a sám sebe ponižujícímu půlčíkovi, který se ke kladivu chová, jako by bylo jednou z jeho panenek! Je to naprosto nechutné! U Aulëho, ten hokynář ho nejspíš použije, aby srážel ze stromu ořechy!"

„Vlastně kaštany." ozve se za ním Bilbův jemný hlas.

Balin si jen promne kořen nosu, když se ztuhlý Thorin otáčí dokola, aby se podíval na Bilba, který nese hromadu kaštanů nasbíraných do vesty, jako by to byla zástěra, které chtěl opéct jako přídavek k jídlu, které pro společnost připravuje Bombur. Bilbo navzdor tomu, že vypadá sklíčeně, jednoduše projde kolem Thorina a kolem ostatních členů společnosti, kteří sledují trapnou scénu se zatajeným dechem. Přestírajíc, jako by vůbec nebyl zasáhnutý hnusným monologem, složí Bilbo hromadu kaštanů vedle Bombura, aby se později mohli opéct.

Thorin je velice nejistý ohledně toho, jak se právě teď cítí a snaží se vykouzlit nějaké ospravedlnění, omluvu, výmluvu, něco, čím by zmírnil to, co právě řekl.

Dokud se mu Bilbo nepodívá do očí a smutně se neusměje.

„To je v pořádku, Thorine. Prostě si jenom řekl pravdu."

S tímhle se Bilbo rychle otočí a odejde na vzdálenější konec tábořiště, pryč od Thorina.

Thorin je zanechán naprosto beze slov, dokud si nevšimne, že na něj ze strany zírá Bofur s naprostým znechucením ve tváři, než klobouk nosící trpaslík vyrazí za Bilbem, aby hobitovi nabídl útěchu.

Na to Kili s prosbou zatřese Thorinovi ramenem.

„Strýčku, prosím! Prostě se mistru Pytlíkovi omluv! Řekni mu, žes to tak nemyslel!"

Thorin se najednou zarazí, jeho pýcha už se zase nahodila do provozu a jedním pohledem svého synovce zarazí, než řekne odmítavým tónem.

„Není jediný důvod se omlouvat za řečení pravdy. Král nikdy nemůže být uznáván, pokud se bude řídit otřepanými frázemi. Ten lupič tomu rozumí a ty bys měl taky."

Přesto později v noci nikomu ve skupině neuniklo, že Thorin uvolnil Kiliho a Filiho z jejich hlídky a strávil noc reptáním a remcáním, paže zkřížené na hrudi a tvář podmračenou. A Bombur a Bifur byli oba poněkud znepokojeni vražednými pohledy, které Thorin vrhal na Bofura, kterýžto spal poblíž ohně najednom lůžku s Bilbem stočeným v jeho náruči.

- - o - -

„Ori!" zakřičí Dori ve chvíli, kdy chce vrrk skočit na trpasličího písaře.

K jeho cti musíme uznat, že navzdor fňukání namíří Ori proti vrrkovi svůj prak, ale ten mu je stejně užitečný jako holé ruce. Dwalin, Bifur a Nori vyrazí se svými sekerami, kopím a noži v marném pokusu zachránit svého kamaráda. Kili, bledý ve tváři, se rychle snaží založit další šíp.

V okamžiku, kdy se vrrk chce zakousnout do Oriho, pospíší si vpřed Bilbo a vrhne se mezi líté zvíře a Oriho. Bez myšlení chytne Bilbo Aulëho kladivo a máchne s ním směrem k vrrkovi s nadějí, že ho omráčí.

Namísto toho se stalo, že vrrkovo tělo doslova vybuchlo v mrak masa, srsti a kostí, záplava krve chrstla dolů na Bilba a Oriho a prostě je zmáčela na kost v rudé.

„Ori!" zalapá Dori po dechu, když chytne bratra do medvědího objetí a to bez ohledu na to, že je jeho mladší bratr pokrytý krví. Ori se pouze pevně drží Doriho, zatímco jeho bratr začne brečet úlevou. Bifur jen s láskou drbe Oriho ve vlasech a na hlavě. Dwalin vypustí dech, který v hrůze zadržoval, zatímco Nori s lesknoucíma se očima kouká na Bilba, v pohledu respekt a vděčnost.

Někteří z ostatních trpaslíků, jako jsou Thorin a Bombur, pozorují Bilba s trochou úzkosti. Po pravdě i sám Gandalf vypadá trochu pobouřeně kvůli tomu, jak snadno Bilbo za pomocí Aulëho zbraně zabil (a i přesto, jak moc se tu myšlenku snažil zahnat, jak snadno by mohl zabít i je všechny, kdyby doopravdy chtěl).

Thorin se začíná divit, jestli nebude nutné vytvořit nějaké tajné plány ohledně dávání pozor na mistra Pytlíka.

„Bilbo, jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se Bofur s obavami, nestarajíce se o nic kromě stavu svého přítele, když ho opatrně chytne kolem ramen.

Zapomeňte na to. Thorin rozhodně vytvoří nějaké tajné plány ohledně dávání pozor na mistra Pytlíka.

Bilbo jen zůstává zírat na prázdný prostor, kde zabil vrrka, oči vykulené a tělo ztuhlé jako solný sloup. Jeho oči jsou jediná věc na něm, která je bílá a prázdná, kontrastující proti zbytku jeho oblečení, kůže a těla, které jsou kompletně přebarvené do červené a do kousků černé srsti.

„Chlape, jsi v pořádku?" zopakuje Bofur mnohem důrazněji, než vezme hobitovu tvář jemně do obou dlaní a opře se svým čelem o to Bilbovo. „Bilbo, řekni něco!"

A potom ze sebe Bilbo vydá zoufalé zavytí.

„MÁM VŠUDE NA SOBĚ VRRČÍ VNITŘNOSTI!"

- - o - -

Je to klidná noc v Roklince, s celou společností využívající bezpečí a svátosti místa poté, co unikli vrrčí hlídce.

No, aspoň většina z nich.

„Jste připravený, mistře Pytlíku?" ucedí Dwalin, zatímco s lehkostí zatočí svými sekerami, Stiskem a Pevností, v rukách a užívá si pohled na chvějícího se hobita, který se slabě kryje majestátním kladivem, které poněkud neohrabaným způsobem drží před svým tělem. Zbytek společnosti lenoší na okraji nádvoří, odpočívá a s mírným zájmem sleduje představení před sebou.

Bilbo nemá nejmenší tušení, proč souhlasil s Dwalinovým návrhem, aby trénoval se svou novou zbraní. Dobře, připusťme, navzdor tomu, že řekl Dwalinovi 'ne' desetkát po sobě v řadě, je těžké odmítnout, když vám někdo ukradne váš elfí zákusek a naláká vás až na velký prázdný balkón v ubytovacích prostorách a oznámí vám, že lekce právě začíná. A potom Dwalin řekl, že jediný způsob, jak by mohl Bilbo získat zpátky svou porci lembasu, je podstoupit tolik simulovaných bojů, dokud nebude Dwalin spokojen.

Bilbo jenom doufá, že mu chce Dwalin doopravdy pomoci, a že to není kvůli tomu, že je Dwalin pořád naštvaný pro to, že nebyl vybrán magickým předmětem.

„Rozkročte se na šířku ramen a pokrčte kolena." instruuje Dwalin tvrdým tónem, zatímco kolem Bilba krouží jako kočka kolem své kořisti. „A teď, když je to kladivo 'lehké jako pírko', jak jste prohlásil dříve..."

Bilbo polkne, když vidí záblesk ve Dwalinových malých očích.

„Budete se učit bojovat s kladivem se stejnou obratností a hbitostí v obou v pravé i v levé ruce samostatně, také se budete učit, jak blokovat, odvracet a rozmachovat způsoby, které jsou rozdílné od vašeho... elfího nožíku na dopisy. Nejprve se podíváme na to, jak umíte s vaší novou zbraní blokovat útoky. Já půjdu a zaútočím na vás. Vaším úkolem je se ubránit, žádné uhýbání, pěkně máchnete tím svým kladivem v jedné ruce. Jste připravený, mistře Pytlíku?"

„Ehm... víte... nemohl bych se prostě vrátit do lázní i se svým zákuskem a- ?"

„Jste připravený, mistře Pytlíku?!" zařve Dwalin, štěkajíc rozkazy jako pravý armádní velitel a Bilbo ze sebe vyrazí přiškrcené, vysoké vypísknutí, než přikývne a poslušně před sebou v pravé ruce neohrabaně podrží kladivo. S úšklebkem Dwalin zaútočí Stiskem a Pevností, míří úmyslně na kovové kladivo a doufá, že ho s lehkostí vyrazí Bilbovi z ruky a odzbrojí ho tím. Ve snaze nezpůsobit Dwalinovi žádné škody, jaké způsobil na onom kmeni stromu dříve, drží jen Bilbo kladivo před sebou a zapře se.

WHAM!

Všichni trpaslíci cítí, jak jim opět spadly brady až na zem, když vidí, jak Dwalin násilím odletí dozadu, než zády napřed narazí do vzdálené zdi a spadne na hromadu na zemi. Bilbo je naprosto zhrozen.

„Omlouvám se, omlouvám se, omlouvám se." opakuje Bilbo, zatímco mu po zádech běhá mráz, když po něm skučící Dwalin hodí svůj zarytý a vražedný pohled. „Já ho jenom držel! Ani jsem s ním nemáchnul! Nechtěl jsem vám ublížit! Je mi to tak líto!"

Zatímco si masíruje naraženou lebku, podaří se Dwalinovi udržet hlas v klidu, i když má zaťaté zuby.

„Není důvod se omlouvat, Lupiči. Vedl jste si dobře, já jenom... zakopnul."

Dwalin střelí pohledem, který slibuje krvavou a bolestivou smrt, po trpaslících, kteří očividně nekoupili jeho výmluvu. Bilbo se rozhodne, že je moudré tohle nekomentovat, a tak se jen pokusí cosi navrhnout.

„Ovšem, jistě. No, vypadá to, že si se svou novou zbraní začínám rozumět, tak co takhle se odebrat spát, vy mi dáte můj lembas a oba se vydáme do svých postelí a-"

Dwalinovi se v očích objeví znepokojivý záblesk, když se posmtychtivě usměje, se všemi zuby vyceněnými a s radostí prohlásí:

„Ale ne, ne, ne, ne, mistře Pytlíku! Trénink sotva začal! Teď podržíte kladivo ve své levé ruce. Tentokrát uvidíme, jak dobře dokážete vycítit nepřátelskou taktiku!"

„Ale můžu vás zranit." namítne Bilbo a u Yavanny, Dwalin mu právě věnovat vzteklý pohled, který by i orka donutil se strachem utéct.

Dwalin dělá, co může, aby se jeho rozčílená nálada nezměnila na vražednou, když začne štěkat rozkazy.

„Do zbraně, Lupiči! Držte to prokleté kladivo před sebou v levé ruce a tentokrát se mě doopravdy snažte praštit! Chci švihnutí, ne žádné mávání rukou, jaké zvládne každé malé mimino! Slyšíte mě, pulčíku? Chci, abyste po mně máchnul, jako bych byl samotný Azog!"

„Ehm... myslíte takhle?" zeptá se Bilbo pokorně, zatímco nerozhodně máchne, jenom proto, aby se Dwalin přikrčil a podkutálel pod jeho polovičatým útokem, stočil se do kuličky a saltem se dostal za Bilbova záda. Zubící se Dwalin namíří topora svých seker přímo na zadní část Bilbovi hlavy, připravený poslat svého soupeře do bezvědomí.

WHAM!

Dwalin je zase jednou poslán letmo přes volný prostor, tentokráte do dřevěných stolů a k nim pasujících židlí, vzácný nábytek okamžitě roztřískaný na třísky pod nárazem Dwalinova těžkého těla a ještě v takové rychlosti.

„Řekl, že chce máchnutí." nemůže si Fili odpustit komentář, když se Dwalin nejistě snaží sebrat. Bilbo mezitím mumle omluvy tak rychle, že mu jeden jen s bídou rozumí.

„Byla to nehoda! Omluvám se! Oh pro pána, chcete, abych zašel pro pomoc pro elfí léčitele? Můžu tam zaběhnout-"

„To je ztěží nezbytné, pulčíku." řekne Dwalin lehkým hlasem s nepříčetným úsměvem, který dělá jen málo, aby skryl zlou vůli pod povrchem, než pokračuje. „Trénink ještě neskončil, tak se nesnažte vymluvit si cestu pryč. Musím přiznat že jsem... spokojen s vašimi postupy. Teď, další lekce! Chci, ať zkusíte přehazovat si kladivo z jedné ruky do druhé. V bitvě může přijít chvíle, kdy může být jedna paže zraněna nebo jinak nepoužitelná a pro takové chvíle je nutné nejen umět bojovat obouruč, ale musíte být také schopný přehazovat zbraň z jedné ruky do druhé s takovou lehkostí a přirozeností, jako když mrkáte."

„Jako... takhle?" zamračí se Bilbo, když nešikovně zkouší přehazovat kladivo z levé ruky do pravé a naopak, tam a zpátky, jako by si pohazoval s horkým bramborem. Dwalinovi oči zazáří.

„Ano, ale budete muset cvičit, jestli si přejete tohle dělat rychle, mistře Pytlíku." vrčí trpaslík, zatímco se opatrně snaží obloukem dostat do Bilbova pravého slepého bodu. „V opravdovém boji tohle musíte provádět plynule, s nervy s kamene a ocele, a tak rychle, abyste se mohl bránit a nikdo vás nemohl – PŘEKVAPIT!"

Dwalin poslední slovo zařve, když se neočekávaně vrhne na Bilba se Stiskem a Pevností zdvyženýma nad hlavou a připravený srazit a přišpendlit Bilba k podlaze. Bilbo zavřeští, oběma rukama chytne Aulëho kladivo a v panice udělá vzhůru mířící pohyb pažemi.

WHAM!

Trpasličímu publiku se podaří zahlédnout zhrozený a šokovaný výraz nevíry ve Dwalinově tváři, když kladivo pošle trpaslíka obloukem přes Bilbovu hlavu.

Třísk!

A skrz mramorové zábradlí balkónu, zanechávajíc v elegantně vypadající kamenické práci velkou díru.

Cák!

A dolů na nádvoří pod nimi.

„Pro pána!" vykřikne panikařící Bilbo. „Pro pána, pro pána, pro pána! Já jsem nechtěl! Je Dwalin v pořádku?"

Kili a Bombur nakouknout přes rozbitou hranu zábradlí, z čehož Kili se nadšeně kření.

„Je v pořádku, pane Patlíku! Fontána zbrzdila jeho pád!" oznámí Kili. Zvuky cákání a kašlání v doprovodu trpasličích nadávek a výhružek v Khuzdul, které se linou ze spod, jasně naznačují, že je Dwalin neobyčejně vzteklý.

Bombur se nejistě zašklebí, když se zadívá dolů a dál komentuje.

„Odvažuji se říct, že je poněkud jasné, že Dwalinův pád tu fontánu rozbil."

„...třeba si toho elfové nevšimnou?"

„Té soše chybí hlava a tělo."

„...třeba si toho nevšimnou?"

„...už chápu, proč je to Fili, kdo je vybraný za následníka trůnu."

„Vsadím pět zlatých, že Dwalin vzdá svoji vendetu proti Bilbovi po deseti pokusech." navrhne Glóin Bifurovi, vycítil totiž skvělou příležitost, jak své peněžence přilepšit a pár mincí. Medvědí kopáč s hlavicí sekery zaraženou v hlav mu odpoví v Iglishmeku:

„_Vsadím se s tebou o deset kousků zlata, že to vzdá až po dvaceti pokusech."_

Najednou se za nimi odnikud, schovaný v jejich slepých bodech, vynoří Nori, čímž vyděsil Glóina i Bifura, než se k nim přidá.

„Blbost, oba dva! Dám dvacet kousků zlata na to, že Dwalin nepřestane dřív než po padesáti pokusech! Nebo dokud nepříjde o končetinu!"

Glóin a Bifur přikývnou na souhlas a tři trpaslíci si potřesou rukama na svou úmluvu.

„Dori..." zašeptá Ori váhavě svému bratrovi. „Nori nemá dvacet kousků zlata."

Nejstarší z bratrů Ri jen zdvořile usrkává svůj černý čaj, nic nekomentuje a očividně nechce mít nic společného s vodou slitým a na mrtvici vypadajícím Dwalinem, který se blíží ze směru od vchodu, plný vzteku a pomstychtovosti.

„JEŠTĚ JEDNOU!" zařve promočený trpasličí válečník, zatímco se opět žene proti omluvně se tvářícímu Bilbovi.

Ukázalo se, že se Dwain nepřestal pokoušet přemoci Bilba aspoň v jedné půtce po ceých padesát dva pokusů.

A to ještě Dwalin uznal porážku jenom kvůli tomu, že mu Bilbo během své obrany zlomil Stisk.

Nori s nadšením počítá peníze, které si vydělal a vůbec neváhá s tím, aby své vítězstvé dobrou minutu vmetal Glóinovi i Bifurovi do tváří. Dwalin sedí čelem do rohu místnosti, paže omotané kolem kolen a přitisknuté k hrudi, kde remcá a reptá temným hlasem (a potaji vymýšlí způsoby, jak Bilba Pytlíka udusit ve spaní), zatímco se k němu blíží Balin, Ori a Óin. Bilbo sedí na zemi na druhém konci místnosti a spokojeně pojídá svůj elfí zákusek a olizuje si med z prstů.

„Bratře, měl jsi ustoupit, dokud ti zbyla alespoň nějaká hrdost." řekne Balin bez nějaké lítosti.

„Zklapni!" sykne Dwalin vztekle, když mu Óin zkušeně nahodí zápěstní kloub. Ori mu asistuje tím, že za pomocí teplé vody a kousky látek smívá krev a dělá vše pro to, aby medvědího válečníka rozveselil.

„Nebuďte tak skleslý, mistře Dwaline. Vy nepotřebujete Aulëho kouzelné kladivo, abyste by ještě statečnější, schopnější a rozhodnější válečník, než už jste. A bylo od vás vlastně dost vznešené a rozumné, že jste chtěl dál mistru Pytlíkovi lekci v boji." povídá trpaslíčí písař chlácholivě.

Dwalin na to zareaguje tichým zahučením, ale Dori si nemůže pomoci a po tomto prohlášení svého bratra podezíravě pozvedne obočí. Zatímco usrkává svůj čaj. S malíčkem zvednutým nahoru.

Bilbo se soustředí jenom na svůj lembas a předstírá, jak nejlíp může, že si nevšiml, že mu podmračený Thorin Pavéza zírá do zad, jasně zamyšlený po shlédnutí souboje.

„Ještě pořád Dwalin brečí?" Dori si nemůže pomoct, aby z povzdálí škodolibě nedráždil (čímž si od Oriho vysloužil naštvaný pohled).

„Já nebrečím!" štěkne Dwalin než dodá. „...já trucuju."

„Ještě brečí." přeloží Nori s úšklebkem, zatímco malým nožem obratně žongluje mezi prsty a obdivuje hromádku zlata, kterou získal díky sázce.

Dwalin si v duchu udělá poznámku, že při nejbližší příležitosti Noriho chytí za krk a shodí ho z útesu.

Teda hned po tom, co ho okrade, samozřejmě.


End file.
